1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for providing a seal between a body member and an object arranged to penetrate the body member, and more particularly to an improved seal assembly which is adapted to sequentially provide three longitudinally-spaced seal zones to provide an effective seal between the object and body member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other forms of seal assemblies for providing a seal between a body member and an object arranged to penetrate an opening through the body member, have been developed.
One pertinent example of such a prior art seal assembly is shown in Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,831, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which discloses structure for simultaneously providing multiple seal zones. However, one disadvantage of such structure is the tendency of the rear split ferrules to first engage the object and the body member, the effect of such premature engagement being to prevent the applied force from being properly transmitted to adequately seal the front ferrule.